


One Photo

by basket_of_lemmons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, cuddling!!!, im so proud of this it's my first Voltron fic and it couldn't have gone better, keith is like "oh shit gotta blast""to help fren, keith is like "oh shit gotta blast""to help fren", klance, klangst if i may, lance is saddy, one shot (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basket_of_lemmons/pseuds/basket_of_lemmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith finds Lance crying on the floor, but about what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Photo

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first angst I've written, but let me tell you, I've read plENTY OF ANGST IN MY DAYS so lets goooooo!

Keith turns over and looks at his clock. 2 _am... of course._ He turns back around and, slowly, drags himself up out of bed, and lazily walks over to the bathroom.

He eventually walks out and sits on his bed, when he hears something. His stomach. He groans and stands up one more time, and walks out of his room, traveling through the maze that is the castle hallways, maneuvering to the kitchen. When he arrives, he forgot why he was even going there in the first place.

He feels his stomach drop. He hears his heart crack. He sees Lance, laying on the ground in the fetal position.

Keith stands there, unaware of time passing, until his body moving without his knowledge. By the time he realizes it, he is cradling Lance in his arms, frantically asking him what's wrong, but with no reply. The only reply he had gotten was sobs, slowly slipping out of Lance's mouth. "Lance, Lance! Lance, please listen to me. What's wrong. Please, Lance, I'm begging you, please..." Soon, Keith felt tears prickling at his eyes. 

A tear drips down Keith's face, and falls onto Lance's. Lance turns his head towards Keith and opens his bloodshot eyes.

"K-Keith..?" Lance chokes out.

"Yeah, it's," Keith takes in a deep breath, and allows a smile to form on his face. "it's me Lance."

"Why are you, you here?" The more Lance talks, the harder it seems for him to, try to, keep himself composed.

"No one cares about that. Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I-" Lance stops talking and loosens his grip on what, Keith believes to be, a picture. He raises his arm, and Keith grabs the photo and examines it.

A family of 8, 1 of which clearly an elder, most likely the Grandma. 5 little kids being squeezed into the frame by a mother, a father, and a brother.  _Brother._ That's why Lance is balling. He misses his family.

"Lance... You miss your family?"

A nod.

"I, I miss mine too, but you know what?" Keith paused, waiting for an answer that never came, but he knew Lance was listening. "We can be each other's family." Lance looked like someone had slapped him across the face. "Me, the paladins, Allura, Coran.  _We_ can be family, right? Even if only for a little?" Lance jerks up, tears streaming down his face, and captures Keith in an embrace. Lance hides his face in Keith's neck. Keith feels the hot tears on his neck, and even some of Lance's snot. Keith begins to cry, and lets out a moan. Soon, their cries mix, and calm down, and they loosen their grips on each other.

They sit together, side-by-side, for a while. Lance's head lazily resting upon Keith's shoulder. Keith, with his arm still around Lance, gently rubbing his hair.

"Hey Keith?" Lance was so quiet, if there had been any sound in the room he wouldn't have heard him.

"Yeah, Lance?"

"Why did you say that?"

Keith met Lance's question with a confused face. "Why wouldn't I say that? It's the truth, isn't it? Aren't we all a family?"

Instead of breaking down, this time, Lance only hugged Keith, and with a small smile said, "Thank you."

Keith couldn't help a smile creep up on his face.

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

"And then a Galra came up and grabbed Shay and started to e-" Hunk stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the best thing that has ever been on this ship, better than food itself. "Pidge, you gotta come see this." Hunk waves his hand, emphasizing for Pidge to move quicker.

"What in the world is so important this early in the morni-" Pidge stopped to gawk at the sight before them. On the floor (still) laid Lance and Keith, now cuddled up with Lance laying on Keith's chest, using it like a pillow, holding him with his right arm slung around his chest, and Keith is resting his left hand upon Lance's head.

"What the heck happened last night." Pidge manages to mutter under her breath.

"Man, I don't know but I think we should set up camera's so we know what the fuck goes on at night in this castle." Hunk says, in the same tone Pidge uses.

"I think we should set up a camera right now to see how they react when they wake up."

"Nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun. I know it was really short, but it actually took me like 2 hours to write so that's fun i guess. I feel like i could make this a lot more interesting, now that i finished, and i might actually make another short little chapter of how they do react, i think that'd be pretty cool, but i really want to know your guy's input on that, so please comment on whether or not i should.  
> also! If there are any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, ect., please tell me in the comments! I hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
